


My Gravity

by RadKid300



Category: mha
Genre: Angst, F/M, I thought it would be interesting, M/M, it is too late and I don’t know what I’m doing, not sure now, not very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadKid300/pseuds/RadKid300
Summary: The struggles of celebrating life instead of holding on to the past. She has support, so Ochako can do it!
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kirishima Eijirou & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Kudos: 10





	My Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry if there’s mistakes or anything, but I wanted to try this for fun! Hope you guys enjoy;o;

“And that’s the story of how I became the greatest hero. Or at least that’s how he I think he would of said it,” Katsuki said to his children and his “niece and nephew”. 

It had been some years since his passing, but obviously the wound still felt fresh for Ochako. She has to leave the room before anyone saw her tears, but Eijirou had a concerned look on his face as he locked eyes with his partner. He gestured to the door with his head, as if asking for him to help her out. 

Katsuki normally rugged face immediately soften as he turned to face his, he would now begrudgingly admit, friend. After they graduated and started their hero careers, Class 1-A which turned to 2 and 3-A, became closer, like their own humongous family. So, after the tremendous loss of another symbol of piece due to a massive sacrifice, it hit Ochako the hardest and Eijirou and Katsuki decided to help her cope. 

“Hey, Round Face, are you ok?” 

“No, yeah I’m fine,” she said wiping her tears off her face. “It’s not supposed to be sad crying,”

Katsuki brought out a chair from the kitchen table and offered another next to him. Eijirou noticed this and decided that it would be a long conversation, so he began putting the children to bed. 

“Tell us another story! Uncle Deku must’ve been so cool!” His son cheered.

“Mommy, what happened to Daddy? Why isn’t he here no more?” Her daughter said curling up into her arms.

“Eh, I’m sorry, I was trying to get them to bed, but they had other plans.” Eijirou said, nervously smiling and rubbing the back of his neck.

“No, no worries, Ei,” Ochako stated hugging all the children, “I think it’s about time I start celebrating his life instead of continuously grieving his death.” 

She took a deep breath and gave a shaky smile. 

Wow, she was brave. Katsuki thought to himself. He was shown time and time again more reasons why Deku chose this women to marry him. They really complimented each other; he can’t help but have his heart ache when he thinks about how much she must miss him. In such a self-less act too, but she must think about what it could be if he was still here.

“Your papa was a strong and kind person who would always find ways to help others by giving it his all. He even had this adorable habit of muttering to the point of embarrassment when caught by a bystander. I’ve caught you, Izumi, doing the same thing, it must be genetic!” she said squeezing her son’s cheeks.

Eijirou started snickering, “He was the biggest fanboy too! A dorm full of All-Might memorabilia and merchandise. I’m sure he made All-Might, himself, proud.” 

They all smiled and Ochako even let out some hearty laughs as well. 

“Yeah. He was always a selfless person who made it his duty to protect everyone no matter what. He was a hero and has a courageous soul. Even on the first day we met, on the entrance exam, he saved my life, even though it might’ve meant costing his admission to UA high. And on his last day alive, he saved 1,000 plus people, by rescue, and many more by fighting the villain head on. Although I wish I could spend everyday with my best friend, my live, my gravity, I still admire and understand his decision. I don’t think he’d want me wallow by myself though, so I’m not going to. But, your uncles or fathers, as long with so much support from the others, they’ve helped get me stronger,” she finished. 

“Mommy, I thought you go to the gym everyday. Aren’t you already strong?” Izumi asked. 

Katsuki spoke up, “It’s a different kind of strength. And with this one, only the bravest of souls have the will to get better. Your mom and grandma have been hit hard in their hearts, but they are recovering stronger.

“This wasn’t the way I wanted to become number 1, you know,” Katsuki said, “This wasn’t a fair fight. But, you gotta give him credit, he was the greatest hero.”

Eijirou wrapped his husband up in a hug, and Katsuki started grumbling. 

“What?”

“Nothing, it’s just, you never cease to amaze me. Especially with how sentimental you can get,”

Ochako smiled at them. It was nice to know that there would be love and more peace because of a world her husband, Izumi Midoriya, helped harness. 

Her gravity was always gonna be with her, even if not physically.


End file.
